Love At Goode
by Jacks0nCh4s3
Summary: typical percy/annabeth high school story. except percy is the new kid. Percy slowly falling in love with annabeth, but annabeth is blinded by being in love with Luke to see that percy loves her. first story, sorry if it's not good.
1. Chapter 1

BRIIIING BRIIIIING BRIIIING

"Ugh." I groan as I hit my alarm clock.

"PERCY! It's time to get up. Come on, honey. It's the first day of school." My mom yelled from I assume the kitchen.

I got up and did my usual morning routine. Today is my first day at Goode High School. I recently just moved to New York because my step-dad, who is a teacher, got transferred here. I was excited to move, mainly because I felt like I never fit in San Francisco. Also, I was ready to get away from my "fan club". A little thing about me is that I was considered the "hottest" guy at Mountain View High. Girls were practically throwing themselves at me; I would always try to let them down gently. I'm the hopeless romantic traditional kind of guy. I want to get to know the girl first and see if we click or not. I want to experience love at first sight.

I got snapped out of my daze after my mom yelled at me to hurry. I grabbed some blue pancakes and ran out of the door. I ran as fast as I could to school so I wouldn't be late. I was so focused on running that I ran into someone and knocked them over.

"sorry!" I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Just watch where you're going next time" the voice said.

A hand was held out to help me get up, I grabbed it and the first thing I saw was her starling gray eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off them. Her eyes. I couldn't describe them. I was back into reality when a guy came and put his arms around her.

"Watch it new kid. If you bump into my girlfriend next time, you'll be sorry" he said

"Luke, relax. It wasn't his fault" said the girl.

"Whatever. Let's go, Annabeth" said 'Luke'

Then they walked off. I just kept staring. There was something about Annabeth that made me feel like I'm in a whole different world.


	2. Chapter 2

I got lost while heading to my first period so I ended up being late. "I hope you will not make this a habit, young man" Mr. Moran, my first period (math) teacher, said. I made my way to an empty seat in back. On my right there was a boy, he was dressed in all black, he looked very dark and emo-like. I noticed that under his desk, he was holding hand with someone. That someone was sitting in front of him, she looked very punk like. She looked like those type of girls that you do not ever want to mess with. On my left was a girl that was very beautiful, she had some make-up on but it wasn't too much where she looked like a clown. The dark boy stared at me, when I glanced up he smiled and said "Hi! I'm Nico". He put out his hand.

"Percy" I took his hand and shook it

"Strange name". He pointed to the girl in front of him "this is my girlfriend, Thalia"

"Hi" she said with a smile

"Hey, nice to meet you" I said returning the smile

"Are you new at Goode?"

"Yeah I am, I don't mean to impose, but do you mind if I sit with you and Nico during lunch?"

"Not at all!" she smiled. She was very nice, it didn't fit her image.

"can I see your schedule?" Nico asked. I handed him my schedule and from his look, I can assume that we had some classes together.

"Dude we have all of classes together!"

"Cool. Can I walk with you to them? I keep getting lost here" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Nico was about to answer, but the bell rang. Nico kissed Thalia goodbye and then we both headed to biology. I took a seat near Nico in the middle. We were talking about the sports here at Goode, Nico was in soccer and swim. I was thinking of joining swim because I was the state champion for four years in a row. I stopped talking once I saw her walk in. Annabeth. She was in my class. She went and sat down next to Nico. "Hey Nic"

"Hey Annie"

"don't call me Annie"

"then don't call me Nic"

They stared at each other for a bit and then broke out in smile. "Oh Annabeth, meet Percy. He's new here. We have all of the same classes, can you believe it?! Oh and he's also joining the swim team". Annabeth had her gaze on me and I felt like my heart stopped. She smiled and said "nice to formally meet you. sorry about Luke earlier"

"No problem" I tried to say casually. "what happened earlier?" asked Nico

"The Seaweed Brain over here was running and knocked me over" she teased, "then Luke came over and kind of threatens him".

"Seaweed Brain?" I questioned. "I just thought that would fit you because you're going to join swim and you don't really think or look what you walk" she smiled  
"Well, aren't you a Wise Girl?!" I shot back playfully.

"Wise Girl?"

"because you think you know everything"

"wow guys. I hate to break this little whatever it is, but Perce, it's not good if you get on Luke's bad side. He's the captain of the swim team, everyone respects him because he broke the school record for swimming 5 laps in less than a minute." Nico said. "hate that guy" he mumbled.

Annabeth didn't seem to hear. I didn't know how to response to that and lucky me the teacher walked in and started to teach the class. The rest of the period was very boring.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally lunch time. I've made many new friends because of Nico, he was actually pretty popular. I met Katie, Clarisse, her boyfriend, Chris, the Stoll brothers, the pretty girl from my first period, Silena, and her boyfriend, Charlie, but everyone calls him Beckendorf. We were all sitting in the same lunch table talking about random stuff.

"red alert. The happy couple is on their way here" Thalia said

I looked up and saw that Annabeth and Luke walked through the cafeteria door. "why don't you sound happy? I thought you were friends with Annabeth"

"She's my best friend, of course I'm happy to see her. It's him I don't like" she said glaring at Luke.

"how come?"

"Luke is nothing but a player. Annabeth can't see that because she has been in love with him since the 8th grade. He's only with her to get into her pants." Growled Nico. I shot him a questioning look. "Annabeth is like a sister to me. I don't want to see her hurt" Nico explained.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth said with a smile. Her smile made my heart melt. It was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I couldn't help, but feel mad that she's with the wrong guy. She should be with someone that truly likes her, someone that appreciate her, someone…like me. Whoa. Where did that come from? I admit Annabeth was beautiful and she was very nice. She has that vibe that makes her very likable. But I just met her! How could I already develop a crush on her…

Everyone responded back with "sup" "hey" "hi" completely ignoring Luke. Luke noticed me and said "what's he doing here?"

"he's a friend, Luke. Be nice" Annabeth said.

"whatever. I'm going to go sit my friend" Luke kissed her and he had his hands around her waist slowly sliding down to her behind. Annabeth stopped kissing him and removed his hands. He shot her a look and left.

"so what are we talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"we're just telling Perce here to come to swim tryout today" Nico shrug

-line breaker- (after school now)

When I reached the school pool i noticed that there were many girls here. Typical. I spotted Nico and the Stoll brothers coming out of the locker room. "Yo Perce, you should go change now. Coach is going to be here any minute" Nico informed. I nodded my head and went to the locker room. After I changed and went out, the coach just barely starting to talk to everyone.

" Alright cupcakes. We're starting the season soon. Luke beat Mark last year so he is captain, unless any of you wimps want to challenge him to be captain" the coach said scanning the room. Luke had a look that clearly says "go ahead, challenge me. I'll just beat you and embarrass you in front of everyone".

"I will" I blurted out. I don't know what brought over me. Maybe the fact that Luke looked overly confident and feels like he's the best. Or maybe because Annabeth is sitting on the bleachers watching the practice. No. I can't like Annabeth, she has a boyfriend. She would never like a guy like me anyways. Everyone was staring at me. Nico looked at me with a "you are asking for trouble" look.

"Are you sure newbie?" Coach asked

"Yes" I said, trying to sound confident.

"Alright then. Let's get started". Luke and I got into a ready position. "first one to finish 5 laps wins and becomes captain"

"READY. SET. GO"

When I heard the whistle blew I automatically jumped and started swimming as fast as I could. There was just something about being in the water that made me feel refresh. Being in the water made me feel closer to my dad. My dad was a marine biologist, one day there was a big storm while my dad was exploring the ocean. No one made it out alive. So being in the water made me feel connected to him. I pulled my head out of the water and saw that everyone was staring at me. I turned to the side and saw that Luke was just about to finish. He shot up with a smug look on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he saw me out already.

"Looks like we have a new captain! And congratulation kid, you just broke the school record. Finishing 5 laps in 30 seconds. What's your name?"

"Jackson. Percy Jackson"

"Jackson huh…" the coach whisper as if the word Jackson meant something to him.


	4. Chapter 4

After practice I saw a couple of girls walking my way. 'Oh no' I thought, and started running the other way. I ran into someone as I turn the corner and fell on top of them. "really Seaweed Brain?! That's the second time today." I looked up and saw Annabeth, on top of me. Our faces were inches apart. The realization of this made my face heat up. I looked to the side and pray that she doesn't notice.

"Sorry! I was just..ummm" I tried to talk.

Annabeth looked around the corner and saw a group of girls standing around looking for something. "I see you got yourself some fangirls already. Congrats on beating Luke. I didn't know you can swim that fast, keep it up and maybe we'll win the championship this year" she said smiling.

That smile.

When I see that smile my brain starts to melt and I'm just at lost for words. NO. Stop it. You can't think this way. She has a boyfriend. "helloooo, Seaweed Brain. You there?" Annabeth waved her hands in front of my face.

"oh! Sorry I was just thinking."

"really? You think?" she teased

"hey! I'm not as stupid as I seem, you know. Anyways what are you still doing here?"

"I was just about walk home" she said

"you walk? Do you live around here?" I mentally slapped myself for asking such a stupid question. Of course she lives around here! why else would she walk home. GAH.

"yeah I live on Glendon way. It's about 10 minutes from here"

"I live on that street too!" I said trying not to sound excited. Which I don't know why I would sound excited…

"oh cool! Do you want to walk home together?"

"sure" I smiled. I just realized right now was the first time I've been alone with Annabeth.

There was an awkward silence at first, but after we past the first block Annabeth asked me how was my first day of school.

"It was better than I expected. I didn't expect to make this many new friends in one day and become the swim team captain after one practice. I definitely didn't expect to run into a pretty girl twice in one day" I said before I could stop myself. Annabeth stared at me with a confused look. Oh no. what if she thought I was weird or some creep.

"..sorry. I meant-.." I stammered, "umm how was your day?"

She smile, which made me relax. "it was good. Again, sorry about Luke threatening you. he's just protective and gets jealous very easily"

"don't worry about it. if anything happens, I can take care of myself" I informed her.

"so where did you move from? Asked Annabeth

"San Francisco"

"do you mind me asking why did you move here?"

"my step-dad got transferred to Goode. At first he was just suppose to come alone, but my mom decided that she would miss him too much so we moved here. Also since it's just my junior year my mom thought I'll be able to make some new friends and graduate with them"

"ooh. Is your step-dad a teacher at Goode?"

"yeah, his name is Mr. Blofis"

"he's your step-dad?! He's my english teacher. He's pretty nice and cool. He said we're going to spend half the way on Greek mythologies and everything Greek related. I can't wait"  
We kept talking and got to know each other more. We only known each other for one day, but it feels like I've known her forever.

"well this is me. Thank you for walking me, Mr. Jackson" she said with a British accent

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Chase" I said returning the accent.

She hugged me and went into her house. I stood there dazed. She hugged me. She had her arms around me. I walked home smiling.

"so first day of school was good, I assume" my mom greeted

"it was so great" I told her about my day, even about Annabeth. "honey, it sounds like you like this girl".


	5. Chapter 5

I've been at Goode for two months now and things have been good. Annabeth and I walk home from school together every day, we've pretty much became best friends. I'm falling for her every day. Luke have threatened me to stay away her even though I tell him we're just friends. Everyone in the group can see that I'm falling for her. Everyone, but her. She only sees me as a friend. As for swim, we have won all of our competition. Today is the championship against Arroyo High, who has been champs three years running. Whenever I walk in the hallways people have been clapping on my back wishing my luck. I simply just nod and say thanks. Girls have been asking me out, but I try to tell them no. I was heading to first period when I heard some yelling in the abandon hallway. I'm not usually one to snoop, but the voices sound very familiar. As I got a closer look I was trying to figure out the voice.

"WHEN ARE YOU GONNA LEAVE HER?!"

"quiet down! I told you, soon! Just be patient, babe"

"I've been patient for two months, Luke! I'm tired of sneaking. Why are you still with her anyways?"

"I don't want to hurt her!"

"Yeah right. You break up with her today or I will tell her about us!"

I gasp a little as I knew who those two people were. They must have heard me because they hurried off somewhere else. That was Luke and Rachel. Luke has been cheating on Annabeth for two months now. How could I have been so blind? I have to tell Annabeth! Just then the late bell rang. Crap crap crap. I'm late. I ran off to Mr. Moran's class, "glad to see you could join us mr. Jackson".

"sorry sir. Won't happen again!"

"I hope not! Take your seat now" Nico was trying hard to hold in his laughter.

"why were you late?" asked Thalia

I was debating if I should tell them first. Should I even tell Annabeth? I need to tell them, they would help me figure it out.

"guys I saw Luke and Rachel arguing" I told them everything I heard.

"omg! We have to tell Annabeth!" yelled Silena. The class looked at us with curious eyes. "please quiet back there. You have 20 more minutes to finish up your worksheets" said Mr. Moran.

"Silena!" hissed Thalia, "keep it down! But I agree, we have to tell Annabeth"

"but how?" I asked

"Perce, you walk home with Annabeth every day, I think that's the perfect time to tell her" said Nico. Thalia and Silena murmured in agreement.

"why do I have to do it? why not you, Thalia? You're her best friend!"

"I wouldn't be gentle with us. plus you're also her best friend. Beside me, she's closest to you!"

"alright alright. I'll do it.."

"Wait! He can't do it today. Today is the swim meet!" Nico said

"oh yeah!"

"go to her house tomorrow and tell her then" said Thalia.

School went by fast. Everyone was heading to the pool to watch the meet. After some people have competed, both schools were tied. It was up to me and their captain, Jack. As we got into our position, the room was silent. This was it. This was my chance to prove myself. The whistle blew and off we went. I was trying to swim as fast I could. I have to win this. For the school...and for Annabeth. I swam back and forth 6 times then I shot up my head out of the pool and heard silence first, then I heard cheering. I noticed that Jack was barely starting his last lap. Goode has won! The guys on the team were coming to congratulate me. I looked into the crowd looking for Annabeth. I saw her with Luke sucking her face. My heart dropped. I had to tell her now! I was trying to go to her, but people kept coming to me and hugging me. Then the team brought me onto their shoulders and carried me off.

"Good job Jackson! You swim like your dad" the coach said

"thanks coach! Wait, my dad? What-"

I was cut off when coach blew the whistle, "Alright cupcakes! I'm proud of you guys for being champs. Now I heard there was a party at the Stoll brothers house. Just remember to be safe"

After coach's talk, I looked up and saw that Annabeth was gone. I went home and changed into something comfortable for the party.

-line breaker-

Once I got to the party everyone was already drunk and some were passed out already. I spot the gang standing around and just talking.

"sup guys" I greeted. Everyone greeted back with heys

"I'm guessing you didn't tell Annabeth since she's on the dance floor with Luke" Thalia said

"no…" I said slumly, "I don't know how to tell her. Help me out?"

"just take her somewhere private and tell her gently" Thalia said, "she's going to need you to comfort her". Then we dropped the topic and started talking about school and swimming. I couldn't help, but think about Annabeth. How am I going to tell her? Why me? I hate myself for being a little happy. If Annabeth breaks up with Luke, then I would have a chance with her. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Annabeth made her way towards us.

"hey guys" she smiled. My heart melted.

"where's Luke?" I asked

"he went to hang out with some of his friends" Annabeth said

"oh," from the corner of my eye I saw Thalia giving me a look to do it now, "hey Annabeth, can we talk?"

"sure." We made our way to the backyard where it was kind of quiet, there were a lot of couples making out though.

"umm…did you bring me out here to do that, Seaweed Brain?" She asked, teasingly

"what?! No!" I said, which came out a little harshly, "i..mean no no" I stammered.

"so what's up?" she laughed

"Annabeth, I don't know how to tell you this…so here goes" I started, just then Luke came up.

"Hey babe, let's hit the dance floor again" Luke asked, but it came out more of a demand

"can it wait? I'm talking to Percy here?" She said causing Luke to glare at me

"come on Annie! It's a party" Luke tried to convince her

"alright fine," she smiled then looked at me, "we'll talk later" and with that she left. I couldn't help but feel mad. She doesn't deserve a guy like Luke! She deserves someone better, someone like me. I don't know how I fell in love with her. I only knew her for 2 months. For the rest of the time I was greeted by a lot of people, girls came up to me and asked to dance. I would just dance with them for a minute or two, I really didn't want to lead them on or anything. After about two hours I made my way to the backyard to get some fresh air. I noticed there was a girl crying. She had curly blond hair just like Annabeth. Oh god, Annabeth. That's Annabeth crying. I rushed toward her and sat beside her.

"Annabeth…what's wrong?" she leaned on my shoulder and started crying harder. After about 5 minutes or so she raised her head and looked me in the eyes.

"I was Luke kissing Rachel. How could I have been so stupid?!"

"omg Annabeth I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you, I didn't want you to find out alone"

"wait what…? You knew? YOU KNEW?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" I put my hand on her trying to calm her down, but she just pushed me away and ran off, "Annabeth! Wait!" but it was too late. She was gone. I went to look for Thalia and the others, but it was hard making my way through the passed out teens. When I spotted a group of people, I figured it had to them.

"guys! We have a problem" I said

"did you tell Annabeth?" Katie asked

"no she found out by herself and when I tried to comfort her she ran away. Where do you think she went?"

"oh no this is bad. She wouldn't go home. Usually she'd go to one of our houses, but we're all here…where would she go?" Thalia asked/said worriedly.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran out of the party as fast as I could and got into my car. I barely started the car when Thalia came rushing out screaming "PERCY! WAIT!"

"what!" I snapped

"you can't drive right now. I saw you drank a couple of beer and don't you dare deny it. If you drive right now you might get into an accident." She was right, even though I only had a couple I can feel myself being a bit tipsy. I have no choice. I must find Annabeth. She's heartbroken and alone, who knows what she would do. What am I thinking? This is Annabeth we're talking about, she wouldn't do stupid things…would she? I have to find her before she does anything she regret.

"don't worry Thal! I'm fine" I said as I drove off. Honestly I didn't know where to look for Annabeth. She was always either at her house, the library, my house, Thalia's house, or Luke's house. She can't be at the library since it is closed, she can't be at any of our houses since we're not there, and if I go to her house what if she's not there and I end up getting her dad involved. I decided just drive around slowly and looked around the neighborhood. Why am I such a seaweed brain! I should have told her right away. I could have been there for her then she wouldn't be missing right now. Annabeth is one of the best people in the world, how could she have ended up with some jerk like Luke. She deserved so much better. I started to think that maybe I don't deserve her. She was like this goddess while I'm just some average person.

As I kept on thinking, from the corner of my eye I saw flashing lights coming towards my way. Next thing I knew my car was upside down and blood was dripping everywhere. Then everything went black.

**Annabeth's POV**

How could I have been so stupid? I thought Luke was a good guy. Ever since I met him he has been nothing but nice to me. He was always there for me. Even though he started changing in the summer I thought the Luke I knew was still in there somewhere. I am Annabeth Chase. How could I have let a guy make me cry this much. It's not just any guy, it's Luke.

Then there's Percy. That idiot. That Seaweed Brain. Ever since I met him all my feelings have been confusing. Whenever I'm around Percy I felt happier. I felt like he was my other half. Someone who I can talk to about anything and not be judged. Someone to share my happiness and sadness with. Boy was I wrong. He knew that Luke betrayed me, but he didn't say anything. Was that what Percy was trying to tell me at the party? Ugh.

"Hey babe. What's someone as beautiful as you doing here in the middle of the night?" I shot up right away and saw a guy that looked like he was in his twenties.

"come here. tell me where you live and I'll take you home" he said taking a step closer to me. I got up and started backing away.

"don't be scare. Just come to me, beautiful" he said, pulling out a pocket knife and swinging it a little to show that he's not afraid to use it if I don't listen. He started coming closer and closer and I kept backing up. I bent down and grabbed the nearest thing to me, which was a rock, and threw it at him. I'm not the best thrower in the world, but luck was on my side. I was aiming for his head, but instead hit his special spot. He groaned and I took that as my sign to run away from the park as fast as I can. After I got as far away as I could I started walking. I heard a bunch of sirens and from afar I saw that there was a car accident. Probably some teens that were texting and driving. Once I got home I plop down on my bed and tried to sleep. I looked at my phone and saw I had 23 missed calls, 20 voicemails, and 15 text messages. Damn. I must remember to apologize on Monday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth's POV**

I hate Mondays. I spent my weekend inside my room drowning myself with books. I find books the best way to get over anything. For a while, I get to live in someone else's life and not deal with my problems. I ignored all my phone calls and text messages. Most of them were from the group, some were from Luke, but none from Percy. I don't know why I felt disappointed that Percy didn't text or call. Did he even care about me? I thought we were best friends. While I was reading my books, whenever I go to the part about the guy and the girl getting together I couldn't help but think about Percy. What is up with my feelings for Percy? I can't stop thinking about him. Every time we hugged I never wanted to let go. From the first day I met him…well fell on him, I couldn't stop thinking about beautiful sea green eyes. I felt guilty while thinking that because I was still with Luke. Now that I'm not with Luke, I couldn't help but think about Percy's eyes more. I feel so confused.

One thing's for sure I am still mad at him. I thought we told each other everything. He knows my life story and everything about me while I know his life story and everything about him.

I asked my dad for a ride to school since I didn't feel like walking. When I got to the school I can hear some whispering about me. Great. I internally rolled my eyes. I'm the latest gossip.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" I heard Thalia screaming. Uh oh. Crap, she was storming this way pretty fast. I don't have enough time to run.

"hi best friend" I greeted with my most innocent smile

"don't you dare try to kiss up to me. Do you know how worried I've been?! You don't pick up your phone or reply to your text! What's the point of having a phone if you don't even bothering doing those things?!" Thalia half yelled

"I'm sorry! I was a little busy…"

"Ugh Annabeth. What am I gonna do with you? anyways, how are you? are you okay? Of course you're not okay. I'm sorry Luke turned out to be a jerk. I told you he was a jerk. Annie, he's not the same guy we met back in 8th grade. I wish you didn't have to go through this-"

"Thalia. You're rambling, I'm fine" I said cutting her off. Thalia gave me a look then hugged the life out of me. We then made our way to our usual morning hangout, everyone was there, but Percy. Everyone greeted me and gave me the sympathy looks.

"so guys. We're all going to the hospital after school right?" Nico asked and everyone nodded. I was about to ask why, but was cut off by the bell. I made my way to my first period, which sadly I had no friends in there. Even sadder, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was in my class. As I made my way to my seat, Rachel looked at me smiling smugly and I shot her a death glare that Thalia has been teaching me. Rachel still had the smug look, but I can see fear in her eyes. Ha. I smiled to myself. Time went by so slow and finally the bell rang.

I wouldn't admit it to myself, but deep down iw as excited to go to 2nd period because Percy is in my class, I would still pretend to be mad at him though. Plus Nico was in the class too so I can ask him about the hospital thing. When I go to class, I was a little disappointed because Percy wasn't here, but I thought 'Percy is always late, he'll be here soon'

"Hey Annie!" Nico greeted

"hey Nicky" I said causing Nico to groan. "hey Nico, why is everyone going to go to the hospital today?" Nico's expression turned into something I couldn't read. Anger? Sadness? Grief?

"I'm guessing you didn't hear…?"

"hear what?"

"about Percy…"

"what about him?"

"he…" Nico paused. I was starting to get really impatient.

"he what, Nico?"

" He got into a really bad car accident at the night of the party" Nico said. I felt my heart drop into an endless hole. What… how could this have happened?

"how?! Is he okay? What happened?" I started rambling with questions.

"there two problems, one minor..one so not. The big problem is that he's awake, but he's still really weak and he's still in a danger zone. He has a 50-50 chance of living. The minor problem is that when they tested him, they found that he had consumed some alcohol so he might be charged with a DUI, but with the help of Thalia's dad, they will probably just drop the case"

"why was he driving drunk?! You guys were there, why didn't you guys drive him home or something?" I asked, anger building up. How could they have let Percy drive alone with alcohol inside him?

"because Annabeth, after you ran out he followed you! Thalia warned him, but he didn't care. He wanted to find you!" Nico said harshly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to come out harsh. I just can't believe this is happening. Why do such cruel faith happen to good people? Percy has been the greatest friend anyone can have, he was just trying to do good and yet this is what he got" Nico said slamming his fist into the table which made me jump a little.

I didn't bother listening during class. All kinds of emotions kept swirling inside me. I felt really guilty. This was my entire fault. If I didn't run out, Percy would still be okay. This was why Percy didn't call or anything. I felt mad at him for that when I shouldn't have. When did my life become such a mess? How did I let someone I care so much about end up in the hospital? I have to go see Percy today after school. I have to apologize and hope that he'll forgive me.


	8. Chapter 8

After school ended I didn't bother waiting for the others. I got into my car and drove as fast as I could to the hospital. Stupid me. I didn't know which hospital Percy was staying at. I grabbed my phone and called Thalia

"Thal! Which hospital is Percy at?!" I shouted into the phone

"see. This wouldn't have happened if you just waited for us" Thalia scolded "but he's staying at the Liberty Hospital. We'll be there in an hour or so, we want to give you and Percy some alone time"

"thanks!" I hung up and made my way to Liverty Hospital which was about 15 minutes from where I was. Once I got there I ran to the reception table.

"what room is Percy Jackson in?" the lady looked at me and continued shuffling papers.

"excuse me! What room is Percy Jackson in?" I asked again, slightly annoyed.

"I heard you the first time dear, what I didn't hear is a please" the lady said

"PLEASE!" I shouted

"now was that so hard? He's in 2nd floor room 208"

I didn't bother thanking her and ran straight to the elevator. When I go to his room I saw a girl about my age sitting by Percy's bed. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I was hesitant to go in, but I finally did.

"An..Annabeth?" Percy said/asked weakly

"yeah it's me" I said rushing to the other side of the bed, "Percy I'm so sorry!"

Percy looked at the girl and said "can you give us a minute?" the girl looked at me then looked at Percy with a look I know all too well. The look that shows that she's desperately in love with him. She nodded and left. She then kissed Percy on the forehead. Another pain of jealousy hit me.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked

"why are you asking me that? I'm supposed to ask you that! I'm sorry Perce, this is all my fault"

"Annabeth. Stop. It's not your fault. You were just sad and needed time alone, I should have given you that. I was just scared that you might get yourself into trouble or anything" Percy tried to talk, but it came out more of a whisper

"I think you should rest some more Percy. I don't want you to die on me now" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"heh, I'll be fine"

"so who was that girl?" I blurted. I mentally scolded myself. Way to make it seem like your jealous!

"oh her name is Calypso, she's a family friend. She's been here since I got in the hospital"

"oh. She must really care for you"

"yeah…" then there were awkward silence. I feel like I have so much to tell him, but I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him how sorry I am. How this would have never happened if I didn't run off. I wanted to tell him that if he was gone, I wouldn't be able to go on. We only known each other for a couple of months, but he made such a big impact on me. I can't imagine him not in my life. I have this feeling where I constantly want him by my side. I want to be in his arms. I want him to look at me the way Calypso looked at him. Just when I was about to say something Thalia and the others came rushing in.

"KELP HEAD. I FREAKING TOLD YOU SO!" Thalia shouted, but then hugged the life out of Percy

"sorry Thalia" Percy said rubbing the back of his neck. The girls hugged and kissed Percy on the cheek, while the guys just did that head thing. Then we talked about what happened and if the other driver was okay. I almost forgotten about Calypso until she walked in, causing everyone to stare at her.

"uh…hi" she said awkwardly

"oh Calypso! These are my friends from school" Percy smiled, then introduced everyone.

"well since you have companies now I'm going to go home, my parents have been worrying. Bye Perce!" then she kissed his cheek and left.

"so Percy, what did the doctor say? Are you still in danger? Are you okay?" Nico rambled with questions

"whoa relax Nico! The doctor said I'm slowly recovering, after about a week I'll be able to get out of here" Percy responded

"good good" we continued talking until visit hours were over. Everybody said their goodbyes and started to leave. As I was saying bye to Percy I couldn't decide if I should hug him, kiss him on the cheeks, or just leave. I walked towards his bed and said bye and the next thing I did surprised me also. I leaned down and kissed him. On the mouth.

Percy was shocked, but he started kissing back. I felt the world spinning. I couldn't believe what I was doing. Once my mind was sensible again I pulled away from him. "sorry" and then I ran off.

It wasn't that I didn't like kissing him. It felt so right to kiss him. When we kissed, as cliché was it sounds, I saw fireworks and sparks running through me. It felt like nothing matter. I couldn't stop thinking about his sweet soft lips. All I wanted to do was kiss him again, but I can't. I can't until I figure out my feelings. Why did I kiss him? Do I like him? Do I…love him? That's can't be. I can't handle another relationship right now. I also don't want him to think that he might just be a rebound from Luke. I drove home and plop down on my bed and slept and hope that tomorrow will be a better day.

**Percy POV**

After Annabeth ran out I was laying there dumbfounded. She kissed me. Annabeth freaking Chase kissed me. Then she ran off. Was I a bad kisser? Was that a mistake? Why did she kiss me? Could it be that she feels the same way? Or am I just a rebound from Luke? All these questions were giving me a headache. I've kissed some girls before, but nothing can compare to this kiss. The kiss was just perfect, not too rough or too soft. I can't describe my feelings toward Annabeth. I truly think that I am falling in love with her. Every time we accidentally touch I can feel a spark, I don't know if Annabeth can feel it too, but if she did, she's pretty good at ignoring it. I want to tell Annabeth how I feel, but I feel like it's too soon. I couldn't help but noticed a slight jealousy in Annabeth's eyes when Calypso was around. Maybe it was just my imagination. With that thought I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sorry that the chapters may seem short or anything. Also sorry if i don't update much i tend to forget. plus i didn't really plan out this story so i have no idea where this is going, but i can assure you i won't abandon it. I'll, hopefully, have a good ending to it. Thank you for reading it, i really appreciate it. This is my first story and writing is not my thing since English is my 3rd language, so thank you for your nice words! (:

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been a week and Percy is getting out of the hospital today. I felt so guilty for not visiting him. I don't know what to do or what to say to him. I was still thinking whether I like him or not. Honestly I'm just kidding myself. Every part of me is saying "you idiot. You like him. Go tell him" but my mind tells me it's too soon or it overthinks that he might not like me. The only person that knows this is Thalia and she keeps telling me that he does feel the same way and that he has been in love with me since the day we met. That's impossible.

**Percy POV**

I'm finally free today! After being stuck in the hospital bed for a week I'm ready to jump into the ocean and feel the water surrounding me. Throughout the week I was visited by everyone. Everyone, but Annabeth. Every day I still ask myself why did she kiss me and just ran off? Only Nico knows what happened since I told him. He told me I should tell her how I feel, but isn't it too soon? She was in love with Luke and he broke her heart, why would she jump into another relationship in just a week. I tried to push out thoughts about Annabeth out and decided to think about happy stuff, like my friends and I taking a trip to the beach in 3 days. They wanted to celebrate me being okay and out of the hospital. I was grateful to have friends like them. Back at my old school people only wanted to be friends with me to be popular or to use me, I never knew who to trust. My mom told me I don't have to go to school if I don't want to, but I decided to go hoping that I'd see Annabeth and maybe talk to her. It took me about an hour to get ready to get out of the hospital and getting to school. The stupid traffic ruined everything because I made it to school during 3rd period, and I wouldn't see Annabeth for another 2 hours. Wherever I went people would ask me how I'm doing. The girls would come up ask me if I'm okay and then would ask if they can take care of me. There was a girl that came up to me and asked if she can give me a sponge bath. Do these girls have no shame? After 2 hours of "I'm fine" it was finally lunch. As I made my way to our usual table I saw Annabeth sitting there and my heart started beating faster. I started sweating and shaking. 'oh no. what's wrong with me?! Why am I so nervous?! Calm down. Breath in…don't forget to breath out!' I got to the table and sat next to Nico.

"sup man" Nico greeted, causing the others to greet me too

"hey guys" I couldn't help but feel a little sad that Annabeth didn't greet me

"I'm gonna go to the restroom, excuse me guys" Annabeth said, then started walking off

"umm I forgot something in my locker, I'm going to go get it real quick!" I said rushing out to catch up to Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Wait up"

She kept walking.

"Wise Girl!"

Still walking.  
"ANNABETH CHASE!"

Still nothing.

Great I have to go to my drastic measure. "Oh no! The world is spinning, I can't stand straight. Feeling so dizzy" then I fell onto the floor causing some students to look at me. Annabeth came rushing to my side "PERCY! oh my god. Are you okay?!" she grabbed onto my hand and I couldn't help but feel that spark between us.

I got up and said "Annabeth we need to talk"

"you faked that?!" Annabeth yelled

"pretty good at it huh?" I smiled sheepishly, hoping she's not as mad as she sounds

"you lied to me! Ugh. Bye Percy!" before she can run off again I grabbed her wrist

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but it was the only way to get your attention. I really want to talk to you"

"about what? I have nothing to say"

"about the kiss! Why did you kiss me then ran off? Was I a bad kisser or something?"

"I was just unstable at that time. just forget the kiss, Percy"

"I can't. Tell me, did that kiss mean anything to you?" I asked, a little afraid o the answer

"No." She said not looking me in the eye. I felt my heart break into a million pieces and I dropped her wrist. "you…really mean that?"

"yes." She said, then walked off. I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe it. I was such a fool. Why would someone like Annabeth like a person like me? I was such a fool to have a little hope that maybe she liked me. I had my heart broken once or twice before, but this one hurt the most. I was in love with my best friend. She made the first move by kissing me, but then said it meant nothing. After the shock went away, anger welled up inside me. I kicked the lockers to my side then went home. I couldn't deal with school after that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Annabeth's POV**

Oh my God. Why did I tell him it meant nothing?! Of course it meant something. What is wrong with me…I didn't see Percy for the rest of days, which made me a little disappointed. I went over to Thalia's house after school to tell her what happened.

"wait. So let me get this straight. You like Percy, and a week ago you kissed him and he kissed you back. Then today, he came and asked you if the kiss meant something and you said no, even though it meant everything?" Thalia said

"that sounds about right" I said

" ANNABETH CHASE YOU IDIOT!"

"geeze Thal! Can you quiet down, the whole neighbors will hear you" I said shushing her

"why did you tell him it meant nothing?"

"I was scared…"

"scared of what?"

"what if I tell him it means something then he tells me that he likes me. Then we get together, but what if we're not right for each other so we break up. Then I would lose a best friend". Thalia flicked me in the forehead "ow! What was that for?"

"for overthinking. Annabeth, think this through. Don't you think that you're already losing him? You kissed him, got his hopes up, and then crushed them"

"ugh. when did my life get so complicated?! I need to talk to him, don't I?" I said

"now you're thinking right! I got it, Annie! We'll be at the beach in 3 days, you can talk to him there and confess your love. What's more romantic than the beach?!"

"wow Thalia, you're just full of advices today aren't you". We spent the rest of the day doing homework and talking about life.

For the next 3 days school sucked. Percy and I didn't say one word to each other. We still see each other and sit at the same table during lunch, but we don't acknowledge each other. I sometime steal some glances at him. Just looking at him makes my stomach flutter. I was disappointed that he never looked my way. Annabeth, what are you thinking?! You're the one that broke his heart. Why would he look at you? Of course he hates you! I scolded myself. Once I got home, I got out a big shoulder bag to pack my clothes in. Originally we were supposed to be at the beach all day long, but Nico's uncle has a beach house out there, so we'll be staying for the night. I was pretty excited for the trip because after thinking over countless times and getting his by Thalia all the time, I decided to tell Percy how I feel and how sorry I am. Percy really is the ideal guy. He's perfect. I could have had that, but I was being a bitch and let it go. I hope things will change during this trip.

"Annabeth, can you come down here for a second?" shouted my dad. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen and saw my parents standing near the counter with a serious look on the face.

"uhh am I in trouble?" I asked

"oh no honey, we just wanted to talk to you about tomorrow" my mom said

"what about tomorrow?"

"we're letting you go on this trip because we think that you deserve to have some fun. We hope that you will still be responsible though since there will be boys on this trip too" my dad said

"wait. Am I getting 'the talk'? cause I already know everything from sex ed class"

"no no no. We're just telling you to be careful and responsible"

"alright dad I got it. Don't worry I'm a big girl now."

My dad sighed "I wish you were still my little girl"

"alright Annabeth, go wash up before your dad starts crying. Dinner will be ready soon" my mom said. I went back upstairs and got ready for dinner. After dinner I went back to my room and started reading my books. Books are basically my best friends. They help take my mind off of reality and let me get away from my life. I tried to focus on my books, but my mind would drift back to Percy. I would suddenly start thinking about his black messy hair. Then his sea green eyes. Then I think about his smile. I was pulled out of my train of thoughts when my phone rang.

"hello?"

"ANNABETH. WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM" screamed Thalia on the other line

"what's wrong? And please don't scream Thalia, you're killing my ear"

"are you sitting down for this? If not, you should. You should also get a tissue box and put it near you. Brace yourself Annie"

"Thal, just tell me!"

"you remember that girl that was by Percy's side when he was in the hospital. I think her name was Calypso"

"uh huh. What about her?" just the sound of her name made me feel jealous.

"she's…umm…Percy invited her to the beach trip tomorrow so she's going to the beach trip with us tomorrow…" I dropped my phone on the floor. No she can't. She might ruin everything. Why did Percy invited her? Does he have feelings for her? Am i too late?


End file.
